Luna, sorcière du lac
by Aqualys
Summary: Luna est connue pour être rêveuse, naïve, gentille, souriante. Heureuse. Mais parfois le poids de ce masque est trop dur à porter. Alors elle va au bord du lac de Poudlard, et elle laisse ses pensées dériver.


Je tiens à remercier Miss de Lune qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce personnage et Picotti pour son soutien.  
Merci à Hachi pour ses conseils, j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Luna, sorcière du Lac**

* * *

Le parc était vide. Le ciel menaçant et les températures fraiches pour la saison avaient découragé les élèves.  
Seuls quelques éclats de voix provenaient du terrain de Quiddich, de l'autre côté du château, lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe utilisait un sonorus pour se faire entendre de son équipe.  
Qui s'entrainait ce samedi là ? Gryffondor ? Non, elle en aurait entendu parler. Serdaigle peut-être. Amusant, elle connaissait mieux les entrainements de Quiddich des Lions que ceux de sa propre maison. Pas qu'elle s'y intéresse, bien évidemment. Elle ne voyait pas d'intérêt à ce sport. Mais elle s'en rappelait toujours.  
Ginny lui parlait souvent du Quiddich.

Evidemment, elle faisait semblant d'oublier les dates importantes, les devoirs à rendre ou les derniers potins. Alors Ginny le lui rappelait. Des fois, elle s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir.  
Mais si elle lui avouait qu'elle se souvenait de chacune de leurs conversations, jusqu'aux mots utilisés, cette dernière la prendrait sûrement pour une psychopathe.  
Ou peut-être qu'elle la croirait amoureuse d'elle.  
Ou alors elle comprendrait pourquoi, et elle aurait pitié d'elle.  
Et Luna ne voulait pas cela.

Elle aimait beaucoup Ginny, cette dernière lui donnait l'impression d'être son amie, d'être acceptée et appréciée.  
Et le temps passé ensemble lui était précieux. Précieux comme quelque chose de trop rare, comme quelque chose d'irremplaçable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était sa seule amie. Sa meilleure amie, par conséquent.  
Ginny, elle le savait, avait beaucoup d'amis. Elle était très proche d'Harry Potter et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse d'Harry, mais il ne semblait avoir d'yeux que Cho Chang, alors elle rongeait son frein.  
Luna était persuadée qu'elle considérait Hermione comme sa meilleure amie, mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué pour ne pas faire de l'ombre aux garçons. Même en dehors de ce trio et de sa maison, elle était toujours entourée, toujours occupée avec l'un ou avec l'autre. Elle n'était pas vraiment populaire, non. Mais elle était appréciée, par beaucoup de monde.  
Y compris par Luna.

Alors forcément, Ginny pensait que Luna aussi avait des amis.  
A Serdaigle, dans son dortoir, chez elle.  
C'est vrai qu'elle voyait parfois Luna seule, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle était timide. Le reste du temps, elle était avec différents groupes de sa maison, avec son binôme de potion, avec des gens tout simplement. Cela, Luna le savait, et elle n'avait jamais cherché à la détromper.  
Elle ne lui avait jamais dit que Ginny était sa seule amie. Oui, elle s'entendait bien avec son binôme, mais ils n'avaient jamais rit ou discuté ensemble d'autre chose que leur travail scolaire.  
Et même pour des Serdaigles, ce n'est pas suffisant pour être proche de quelqu'un.

Elle lui avait caché aussi que les élèves de sa maison ne faisaient pas attention à elle.  
Elle trouvait que c'était un progrès, alors que pendant ses premières années on lui cachait ses affaires et on se moquait d'elle, maintenant ils ne faisaient plus que l'ignorer.  
Ils ne la voyaient même pas, en fait. Joueuse, elle avait voulu essayer, une fois, de ne pas aller en cours le matin, pour voir comment ses camarades réagiraient. Personne ne l'a réveillée, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais quand elle demanda pendant le repas du midi à sa voisine de métamorphose de lui prêter ses notes, cette dernière s'étonna seulement du fait que Luna avait réussi à les perdre en moins d'une heure.  
Luna l'avait su avec certitude ce jour là : elle était plus transparente qu'un fantôme.  
Car, eux, on les remarque au moins.

Alors oui, elle se rappelait de tout ce que son amie lui disait, parce qu'elle était la seule à lui dire tout ça, même si c'était sans importance, que ça ne l'interagissait ou la concernait pas. En discutant avec Ginny, elle avait l'impression de faire vraiment partie de Poudlard, et pas l'éternelle mise à part.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien dit de tout cela à Ginny.  
Luna connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'un tel constat la mettrait en colère contre Poudlard entier, pour ne pas la reconnaitre à sa juste valeur.  
Mais cela la ferait aussi culpabiliser, d'avoir tant d'amis alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun. De ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.  
Mais surtout, Ginny finirait par avoir pitié d'elle, de sa solitude, quelque chose que depuis sa naissance elle n'a jamais connu.  
Et Luna ne voulait pas de cette pitié.  
Alors elle se taisait.  
Elle souriait et changeait de sujet, ou laissait sous-entendre des liens qui n'existaient pas. Ce n'était pas difficile, son amie voulait la croire heureuse et entourée.

La solitude était familière à Luna. C'était son amie d'enfance en quelque sorte.  
Depuis la mort de sa mère.  
Depuis qu'elle avait vu son père pleurer.  
Depuis que les petites filles avec lesquelles elle jouait n'avaient plus voulu l'approcher car elle faisait peur, avec ses grands yeux rouges et cernés d'avoir trop pleuré.  
Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, son père s'était inquiété. Elle ne voulait pas ça.  
Alors pour le rassurer, elle lui avait souri.  
Elle avait prétendu que c'était elle qui ne voulait pas jouer avec ses amies, car elles n'aimaient pas le Chicaneur. Et elle demanda à son père de lire avec elle l'article sur les Joncheruines.  
Depuis ce jour, elle a décidé d'arrêter de pleurer et de commencer à sourire. Tant pis si ça fait mal, elle serait optimiste, et elle essaierait de rendre les gens heureux.

Mais des fois, le poids de ce masque était trop lourd. Alors elle venait au bord du lac de Poudlard et elle regardait les vaguelettes sur la rive.  
Elle avait pris cette habitude pendant la première année, quand on lui avait volé ses affaires encore une fois, et qu'elle devait se changer les idées avant d'écrire une lettre heureuse à son père.  
Le mouvement répétitif avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, qui lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête, de trier ses pensées, de faire le point tout simplement.  
Elle faisait bien attention à ce que personne ne la voit à ce moment.  
C'était sa faiblesse, son moment à elle. Celui où elle s'autorisait des larmes, de l'apitoiement sur soi.  
Elle aimerait bien ne pas avoir besoin de cela.  
Elle voudrait pouvoir tout encaisser, avec le sourire. Être joyeuse, en permanence, quoiqu'il arrive. Être gentille sans faire d'effort envers ceux qui lui ont fait des méchancetées. Elle n'était pas stupide et avait très bonne mémoire, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait sa place à Serdaigle.  
En fait, elle voudrait être celle qu'elle prétendait être. Se fondre dans son masque. Devenir une foldingue, douce et souriante.

Elle voudrait vraiment croire en les articles du Chicaneur.  
Oui, elle aimait et admirait son père. C'était un homme merveilleux, prêt à tout pour ses convictions et à bien plus pour ceux qu'il aimait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait remis en question il y a quelques années l'existence du Ronflax Cornu.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, alors elle prétendait y croire.

Son apparence vestimentaire choquait, elle le savait. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on se moque d'elle à ce sujet.  
Petite, ses vêtements élimés étaient la risée de l'école. Elle, elle en était fière, car c'est sa mère qui les avait reprisés. Certains lui avaient même appartenu d'ailleurs.  
Pour sa rentrée à Poudlard, son père lui avait acheté des uniformes neufs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de porter les bijoux qu'elle avait faits avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, comme ce collier en bouchons de bieraubeurre. Il était affreux, elle le savait. Mais s'en débarrasser serait comme renier tous les souvenirs qui s'y attachaient, et il en était hors de question.  
Alors elle assumait. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait quand même les couleurs vives, comme pour dire au monde « regardez-moi, je suis en vie ».

Mais non, elle n'arrivait pas à devenir cette image qu'elle projetait.  
Elle était faible, alors elle avait besoin de craquer parfois. De venir au bord du lac, d'enlever son masque et de souffler un peu.

Une pluie fine commençait à tomber. On entendait seulement le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent et la pluie.  
L'équipe de Quiddich devait avoir terminé. Elle voulait rester encore un peu. Elle avait encore le temps. Bien que le ciel soit sombre, la nuit ne tomberait pas avant deux heures, et elle avait fini tous ses devoirs pour la semaine.  
Elle avait bien ce livre à lire, mais cela pourrait attendre.  
Elle se jeta un sort de réchauffage et remonta son manteau imperméable. Elle pourrait utiliser un sort pour se protéger de l'humidité, mais elle aimait le contact de la pluie sur la peau. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid. Elle ne voulait pas non plus tomber malade et devoir expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dehors par ce temps.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
Elle n'avait pas vu d'êtres de l'eau. Il leur arrivait de temps en temps de remonter à la surface et de regarder lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait du lac. La dernière fois, l'un d'entre eux lui avait même fait un signe de la main. Elle aimerait bien discuter avec eux. Elle était persuade qu'ils auraient beaucoup à lui apprendre. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas parler leur langue.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était assise immobile. Les animaux de la forêt s'habituaient progressivement à sa présence.  
Un sombral et son petit étaient un peu plus loin sur la berge. Elle les reconnaissait.  
La mère n'était pas farouche, elle avait commencé à l'observer au tout début de ses visites au lac, et avait fini par s'approcher. Pendant la deuxième année de Luna, elle l'avait laissé la caresser. Elle l'avait même emmenée survoler la forêt quelques fois l'année précédente, quand Luna allait particulièrement mal.  
Elle était persuadée qu'Ombre, comme elle l'appelait, la comprenait, ou sentait quand elle avait besoin d'aide.  
Maintenant qu'elle avait mis bas, elle était devenue plus méfiante. Elle ne laissait jamais son petit s'approcher trop près. Luna comprenait son besoin de le protéger.  
Elle attendrait que l'équidé comprenne qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.  
Ils étaient déjà plus proches que la semaine précédente.

Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais fixer longtemps un animal sauvage qu'elle avait l'intention d'approcher. Elle détacha son regard des sombrals et regarda autour d'elle.  
Toujours personne.  
Une petite forme brune qui traverse la pelouse. Le chat d'un élève ? Un niffleur échappé de l'élevage d'Hagrid ? Ou peut-être un animal sauvage. A cette distance, difficile d'être certaine.

Elle était trempée, elle devait rentrer avant d'être malade. Elle se leva, et après un dernier regard vers les sombrals, se dirigea vers le château.

Elle reviendra bientôt.


End file.
